Anakrus YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Joongie ingin punya bayi. Seosengnim di sekolah Joongie ada yang melahirkan kemarin. Joongie juga ingin."/ YunJae/ Pedo.


_**Tittle : Anakrus YunJae**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance, Familly, Pedo?**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Cast : All member DBSK (The Gods From The East)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. **_**Tanpa Edit!**

.

.

.

_**Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!**_

.

.

_**Buat Tria yang lagi demen pedo. Semoga FF gaje ini bisa sedikit menghibur.**_

.

.

"Yunieeee..." _namja_ cantik itu segera menghambur dan memeluk pria tampan yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan para tamunya. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget para orang dewasa yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya, _namja_ cantik itu bergelayut manja, melingkarkan lengannya padaa leher jenjang pria dengan mata setajam musang itu erat.

"_Wae_ _Boo_?"

"Joongie lelah..." rengeknya manja.

"_Arra_. Mandilah dulu, aku masih harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka."

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu melirik tajam tiga _namja_ yang tengah melempar senyum padanya, "_Ish_! _Ahjushi_ selalu mengganggu kesenangan Joongie!" ujarnya kesal sebelum beranjak perrgi meninggalkan empat _namja_ tampan itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"_Ahjushi_? _Yah_ Yunho! Apa menurutmu aku sudah pantas dipanggil _Ahjushi_? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?" Park Yoochun, salah satu dari empat _namja_ itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah kebingungan setelah mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari sepasang doe eyes itu.

"Park Yoochun _sshi_! Kau memang sudah pantas dipanggil _Ahjushi_ olehnya!" sahut seorang namja jangkung yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya, Shim Changmin. Seorang kepala sekolah dari salah satu SMA paling elit di Korea.

"Yunho, jangan terlalu memanjakan Joongie. _Ish_! Kenapa dia jadi bersikap kurang sopan seperti itu?" tanya Junsu, Kim Junsu yang merupakan seorang jaksa yang bekerja diinstitut hukum bersama suaminya, Park Yoochun.

"Bukankah keponakanmu itu memang seperti itu, _Hyung_? Kelakuannya sama sepertimu." Sindir Changmi.

"Diam kau _magnae_!" Junsu melempar sebuah kue kering tepat mengenai kepala Changmin, "Setidaknya jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Yun!"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Dasar _pedofile_!" sindir Changmin.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Yunho _pedofile_..." sahut Yoochun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Tapi hanya pada _Boo_ jaeku..." Yunho membela dirinya.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi tengkurap, kaki jenjangnya terkulai di bibir ranjang seolah-olah menantang siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk mencoba menyentuh dan membelai permukaan kulit halusnya. Sayang yang bisa melihat dan merasakan keindahan itu hanya Jung Yunho seorang.

"Kau lelah _Boo_?" dengan perlahan Yunho mengusap helaian hitam legam _namja_ cantiknya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh indah itu sebelum dirinya hilang kendali dan menyerang malaikat menawannya. Tentu saja! _Namja_ cantik itu hanya tidur mengenakan kemeja putih milik Yunho sebagai pengganti piyama, memamerkan kulit indahnya yang mengintip dibalik kain transparan mahal itu.

Yunho memberikan kecupan pada bahu _namja_ cantik itu yang sedikit mengintip akibat kerahnya yang agak turun karena posisi tidurnya. _Namja_ cantik inilah yang membuat Yunho rela dicap sebagai _pedofile_ oleh teman-temannya.

Kim Jaejoong, keponakan Kim Junsu yang merupakan sahabat baik Yunho sejak kecil itu baru duduk di kelas 2 SMA swasta. Jaejoong baru merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17 tiga bulan yang lalu. Sejak usianya 14 tahun Jaejoong sudah tinggal bersama Yunho yang dengan kebesaran hatinya mau menjadi walinya setelah kematian ke-2 orang tuanya tewas akibat sebuah kasus pembunuhan berencana oleh saingan politik mereka. Orang tua Jaejoong dulu adalah politikus hebat yang dicintai oleh para rakyat.

Perihal kenapa Jaejoong tidak tinggal bersama Junsu yang merupakan adik dari ayah Jaejoong adalah demi kebaikan dan keselamatan _namja_ cantik itu sendiri. Didalam perlindungan Yunho _namja_ cantik itu bisa aman tanpa perlu takut akan ada pembunuh bayaran yang bisa melukainya karena selama 1x24 jam selalu ada _boddyguard_ yang bertugas menjaganya, bahkan bila sedang berada di kamar seperti sekarang Yunho sendirilah yang menjadi _bodyguard_nya.

Terpaut usia 15 tahun bukan hal yang memusingkan bagi Yunho untuk memiliki _namja_ cantik yang sebenarnya sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu...

.

.

"Yunie..." jemari lentik pucat itu menusuk-nusuk pipi sang tuan Jung yang terhormat, mendatangkan gerutuan dari _namja_ tampan yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu namun tak urung mata setajam musang itu pun terbuka juga.

"Hm? _Wae_ _Boo_?" gumam Yunho dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Kemarin _seosengnim_ menyuruh Joongie berlari sepuluh putaran mengelilingi lapangan. Kaki Joongie pegal." Adunya manja.

"_Aigoo_ _Boo_! Bukankah kalau olah raga memang harus begitu?" tanya Yunho binggung.

'_Siro_! Kaki Joongie pegal dan kebas (kaku/ kesemutan karena kelelahan), Yunieeee..." rengeknya.

"_Boo_ Jae ingin aku melakukan apa, hm? Memanggil tukang pijat atau mengantar _Boo_ Jae ke spa agar _Boo_ Jae bisa melakukan rileksasi di sana?" Yunho berusaha sabar menghadapi _namja_ cantiknya yang memang kadang kelewat manja itu.

"Yunie sayang Joongie _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan kau ragukan hal itu, _Boo_."

"Kalau begitu Yunie _Bear_ tidak keberatan kan kalau harus memijat kaki Joongie?" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu berbinar penuh harap.

Bila seluruh pekerja, karyawaan ataupun anak buah Yunho tahu bahwa tuan mereka yang kadang sangat angkuh, arogan dan _perfictionist_ itu memijat kaki seorang seorang remaja, apa yang akan mereka katakan?

Hancur sudah harga diri dan reputasi yang Yunho bangun susah payah selama ini.

Tetapi...

Sekali lagi, cintalah yang melandasi semuanya hingga Yunho dengan senang hati bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai memijat kaki indah itu perlahan-lahan.

_Chery lips_ merekah itu melengkung indah. Jemari jenjangnya meraih tiga buah bantal kemudian disusun untuk dijadikan sandaran punggungnya. Diambilnya sebuah koran dari atas meja di samping kamar mereka, koran pagi yang dimintanya dari pelayan.

"Yunie..." panggil Jaejoong manja.

"_Ne_? _Wae_ _Boo_?" sahun Yunho.

"Joongie ingin punya bayi. _Seosengnim_ di sekolah Joongie ada yang melahirkan kemarin. Joongie juga ingin." Digunakannya koran itu untuk menutup wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan malu. Tidak mudah baginya mengutarakan keinginannya itu pada _namja_ tampan yang tengah memijit kakinya.

Yunho tersenyum. Soal anak Yunho memang dengan tegas mengatakan Jaejoong harus selesai sekolah dulu baru Yunho akan membuahi Jaejoong, tetapi bila kini _namja_ cantik itu yang memintanya sendiri apa yang harus Yunho lakukan.

"_Boo_..."

Jaejoong melipat koran malang itu dan diletakkannya begitu saja di sampingnya, "_Jebbal_..." _doe_ _eyes_ itu berkaca-kaca.

"_Boo_ Jae belum lulus."

"Yunie!" pekikan itu sudah sering Yunho dengar ketika keinginan malaikat cantiknya ia tolak.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk itu, _Boo_. Bukankah kita sepakat? _Boo_ Jae boleh masuk sekolah umum asal _Boo_ Jae..."

"Joongie mau _home_ _schooling_ saja kalau begitu." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tidak semudah itu _Boo_ Jae..."

"Yunie..." Jaejoong melompat dan menubruk tubuh Yunho hingga keduanya jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang, "Bukankah Yunie dan Suie _Ahjumma_ sudah mengurus pembunuh _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Joongie? Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau Joongie hamil? Yunie _ya_... Joongie ingin punya _aegya_..."

Memang Yunho dan Junsu sudah mengurus pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tua Jaejoong hingga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kasus tersebut mendapatkan hukuman mati. Tetapi tetap saja Yunho tidak akan tenang bila seandainya Jaejoong hamil sekarang, itu artinya Jaejoong akan beraktivitas di sekolah membawa anak mereka. _Ani_! Yunho tidak bisa mmebayangkan hal itu.

"Yuniee..." _doe_ _eyes_ itu sudah sangat berkaca-kaca.

"_Boo_..." Yunho menatap teduh pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ gelam indah yang berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang, "Kalau _Boo_ Jae ingin punya _aegya_ ada syarat yang harus _Boo_ Jae penuhi."

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Pertama, _Boo_ Jae harus mengikuti program _home_ _schooling_."

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Keinginannya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya selayaknya remaja normal seusianya harus ia lupakan bila dirinya bersikeras ingin punya anak. Jaejoong tahu Yunho dengan baik. Sekali mengajukan syarat Yunho tidak akan bisa mengubah persyaratan itu walaupun Jaejoong merayunya sekalipun.

"_Ottoke_ _Boo_?"

Sedikit ragu akhirnya Jaejoong menggangguk juga.

"Kalau _Boo_ Jae hamil dan punya anak, bagaimana dengan kuliah _Boo_ Jae nanti? Bukankah _Boo_ Jae ingin menjadi seorang komposer?" tanya Yunho.

Kini Jaejoong memasang wajah binggungnya yang membuat _namja_ di bawahnya itu tersenyum.

"_Boo_..."

"Joongie bisa mengambil semester pendek ketika musim panas dan musim dingin sehingga Joongie bisa cepat lulus dan mengurus _uri_ _aegya_."

Yunho menghela napas panjang. _Namja_ cantiknya itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya sehingga begitu menginginkan sesuatu Jaejoong akan mati-matian mewujudkan keinginanya itu, "_Arraso_. Aku akan meminta Changmin mengurus pengunduran dirimu dari sekolah."

"Jadi..." Jaejoong memainkan jari telunjuk lentiknya di atas permukaan dada bidang Yunho yang tidak tertutupi apapun, kebiasaan namja bermarga Jung itu bila tidur. "Kapan Joongie akan mendapatkan _aegya_?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos namun terkesan menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum, menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini _namja_ cantik itu berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya, "Sekarang..."

"Ahh... Yunie...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gaje ya? Ga apa-apa deh :3

.

.

Monday, March 24, 2014

7:58:25 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
